Whisper of a Memory
by musicangel323
Summary: Too long has Aeris gazed upon Cloud. Too long has he wallowed in grief. But what if he accepted forgiveness?


Hello everyone! Okay, this is just a little something I wrote one day. I don't know why I decided to write it, but it just came to me. I know it's short and I'm not quite sure if I want to do anything else with it or not. I hope that you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything affiliated with Final Fantasy or Square Enix. Only the brilliance of my mind. Haha! Just kidding!

* * *

Silently she walked through the woods, a slight breeze ruffling her chestnut hair. Her hands were loosely clutched to her chest as she prayed for a lost love. The grass crunched softly beneath her tan boots as her emerald eyes opened once more. She had arrived at the lake again; there was no mistaking the beam of light cast across the top of the water, making it glisten like the sun. A small smile touched her lips as she walked closer, kneeling down next to it as her fingertips skimmed the surface, causing small ripples to appear. It really had been too long since she had been here, her visits often cut short. 

_He should be here soon._ She thought quietly to herself. This was about the time that he would appear. "Cloud…" His name left her lips in a soft whisper as unshed tears brimmed her eyes. Ever since that fated day the weight in her heart had continued to grow. Why must she be forced to live in this nightmare? Never to be with the man that she loves, yes loves not loved. Her heart was still filled with her feelings for him and it always would.

She held a hand up in front of her, crying quietly when she could see right through it. He couldn't even see her now; she was a ghost to him and to the rest of the world. All she could do was watch. Watch him and love him from afar for the rest of her existence. She never understood why she did this to herself, why she would come to watch him every day. Often times she would try to talk herself out of it, knowing full well the pain that would encompass her soon after.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard rustling nearby. Emerald eyes locked with the most magnificent blue eyes she had ever seen. "Cloud…" Again she uttered his name in hope that he might hear it. She watched as he slowly walked over to the water, glancing at it longingly. Oh how she longed to run to him, to wrap her arms around him and let him know it was alright. I'm here! I'm right here, Cloud! Don't worry! She wanted to scream from the tops of the mountains, but she knew that he would never hear her.

More ripples formed on the surface as Cloud dropped yet another white lily into the water. "Aeris…" Small patches of sunlight filtered through the trees, casting shadows along his forlorn yet beautiful face. Those glittering eyes of his held such sorrow in them, a sorrow so deep inside that no one could reach it. _I could reach it. I know that I could._ Her hand reached out for him, desperate to touch and comfort him. She would find a way to reach him, she had to.

His words made her hand stop, "I'm sorry Aeris…I just let you die. I could have stopped it, but…" It felt like Sephiroth's blade had once again pierced her except he had turned it every which way to make the pain unbearable. She could not watch as he slowly sank to the ground, his eyes closed shut as a silent tear slid down his cheek. Her own tears were falling down her cheeks as she kneeled down next to him. "Cloud, it wasn't your fault. Please stop blaming yourself."

Her bottom lip began to tremble as she rested her head on his shoulder, nuzzling her nose against his neck. She smiled lightly as his hair tickled her nose. It never ceased to amaze her how soft his hair was, like the softest silk. She inhaled his scent as her fingers lightly ran down his arms, her heart swelling when she began to play with the pink ribbon tied around one of them. _He still remembers. _ How she missed those strong arms wrapped around her. Reassuring her that everything was going to be alright, that nothing in the world could hurt her at that moment.

Cloud's head lifted up as he breathed in deeply. Flowers. It smelled like flowers. "Just like Aeris." Why did it always smell like her here? Wasn't the memory of her death enough? It had been his fault, all of it. Cloud wanted nothing more than forgiveness, but to someone who won't even forgive himself it would never come. Sometimes he would hear the whisper of her voice in the wind here. This forest held so many bittersweet memories for him, many of them were her.

Sephiroth had been defeated for the time being or _at least un__til he decides to show up again._ Cloud huffed quietly as he squeezed his eyes closed a little harder. His deep loathing for the general resurfaced as his hands clenched into fists. Why did he see fit to make Cloud's world a living hell? As of late, since the general had not shown himself for a while, Cloud had taken to wandering in these woods. He would spend hours gazing into the sacred waters where he had placed his lover's body.

His dreams were still haunted with images of her beautiful face lit up with an unearthly glow. Often he wondered if she was an angel now, flying freely to anywhere her heart desired. Escape seemed like such a pleasant thing, and she was the only one who had that luxury now.

No one knew of his quiet suffering nor of his daily trips to the forest…none but her. She could endure this pain no longer. Her tear-stained face lifted towards the heavens as she prayed, "Please, let me be with him! Can't you see how he suffers? Why can't I help him? Why can't I help bring life back into him?" Wasn't love supposed to be a joyful and wonderful experience? If so, why was it tearing her up inside? Why did it eat away at her heart with every passing second of the day?

Just as she was about to leave for good, she tried one last time to reach him, "Cloud, I forgive you." She watched as his sapphire eyes opened quickly, darting every which way. Her heart stopped beating for a moment as she studied him. Had he really heard her? Cloud slowly stood up as he looked around again, his eyes filled with a small hope now, "Aeris? Is that you?" Trying so hard to contain herself she nodded, "Yes Cloud, it's me. Please come back to me!"

Their eyes locked and Cloud stopped breathing. Aeris froze when he looked right at her. _He can see me!_ Cloud reached out and ever so gently stroked a finger down her cheek, hoping that this angel would not disappear. She smiled and tilted her head slightly, leaning into his touch as she looked up at him, "Cloud, I can't stay long, but I thank the Gods for giving me this time with you. Cloud you've finally accepted forgiveness, you believe me now."

Cloud nodded slowly as he brought her closer to him, softly wrapping his arms around her, "I love you, Aeris…" "I love you too…Cloud." And just like that, her voice became a whisper in the wind again.


End file.
